bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Aaryn Gries
|nickname=The Beast |Season=15 |Place= 8th |Votes= 5 |Votestowin= |Alliances= The Blonde-Tourage 3 A.M. |Loyalties= Amanda Zuckerman GinaMarie Zimmerman David Girton Kaitlin Barnaby Jeremy McGuire |HOHs= 4 (Weeks 2, 5 & Day 49, Week 8) |Nominations= 3 (Weeks 3, 4 & 9) |Vetos= 1 (Day 49) |Days=70 |OtherPrizes= |Currently= Jury Member }} Aaryn Williams was a houseguest on Big Brother 15. She was at the center of controversy inside and outside of the house due to comments made that were deemed as racist and homophobic, even being read back some of her comments during her eviction interview. Aaryn also became a huge competition threat, winning four HoHs and one PoV throughout her time in the game. Despite having a large target on her back for the majority of the game, Aaryn managed to survive nine weeks before being evicted by a vote of 5-0. She placed eighth. Biography Aaryn Elizabeth Williams is 26 years old. She is from San Marcos, Texas and is an Etsy seller. Player History - Big Brother 15 Competition History Have/Have-Not History MVP History Voting History HOH History Trivia * A petition was created for Aaryn and GinaMarie Zimmerman to be expelled from the house due to racial and homophobic slurs directed towards Helen Kim, Candice Stewart, Howard Overby, and Andy Herren. ** It was later reported that Williams was dropped from two modeling agencies. *Aaryn is tied with Drew Daniel (BB5), Janelle Pierzina (BB7), Hayden Moss (BB12), Rachel Reilly (BB13), Ian Terry (BB14) Caleb Reynolds (BB16) , Vanessa Rousso (BB17) and Steve Moses (BB17) for the most official HoH wins in a season with four(4). **Out of the HouseGuests who have won HOH four times in one season, only Aaryn, Janelle, Caleb and Vanessa had won their four HOH titles before the final HOH competition. ***Coincidentally, they are the only ones to not win the game. **Aaryn is the fastest Houseguest to win four HOH competitions, having won four out of the first 9 HOH competitions. She beat Janelle, who only won four out of the first 10 HOH competitions. *Aaryn is the first houseguest to be booed. She would later be followed by Amanda Zuckerman and Christine Brecht. *Aaryn is tied with Andy Herren and McCrae Olson for the most competitions wins in Big Brother 15. They all won 5 competitions. *Aaryn has won the most competitions out of any female in Big Brother 15 , which is 5. *Aaryn has the lowest place finish with anyone with 3 or more HOH wins placing 8th. **She also finishes in the lowest place for anyone with 5 or more competition wins in a season. *Aaryn and Elissa are the only female houseguests in Big Brother 15 to win both an HOH and a POV at least once. *Aaryn was the second houseguest (and only female) on Big Brother 15 to win HOH and POV in the same week following McCrae Olson (and later followed by Andy Herren). **She is the first houseguest in Big Brother history to win HOH and POV during a Double Eviction. She would later be followed by Corey Brooks from Big Brother 18. *Aaryn was revealed to be Julie Chen's least favorite houseguest because of the racist remarks she shared especially those directed towards Helen Kim. *She is the third woman in the history of the show to ever win 4 HoH's in a single season following Janelle Pierzina and Rachel Reilly and followed by Vanessa Rousso. *Aaryn was the only houseguest in Big Brother 15 to go from being HOH and end up evicted next week. ---- Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Contestants Category:Season 15 (US) Jury Members Category:8th Place